Moona Maddox
Early Life Moona Everest (nee Maddox) is the daughter of Aladfar and Aludra Maddox, the Chief and Squaw of the Sancti Tribes, a group of very skilled Canadian witches and wizards. She has a little brother, Jupiter, who is seven years younger than her. All Sancti witches and wizards attend a 'school' in their tribes, and are taught by the best Sancti witches and wizards. The only wizarding school a Sancti Tribe member can attend is Glenlock: Sacred School for Fine Magic, the wizarding school Moona's mother attended. If a Sancti witch attended Glenlock, the Chief is immediately engaged to her. When Moona was eighteen, her little brother ran away. Later Years Moona was very sad when Jupiter ran away, and after he did so, Moona was given two bodyguards to follow her everywhere she went, to ensure the only Heir to the Tribes wouldn't run away. Moona hated this, as she yearned to leave the vallery her tribe's village was in. When she was twenty, she realized how she could. She and her friend, Elena Somerset, made plans to hang out near the edge of the village. After she told this to her parents, she convinced them that she wouldn't need bodyguards to accompany her, as Elena would tell her parents everything the two did. Once the two were at the edge of the village, Moona told Elena to wait there. Then, she escaped to the Outside World. Moona wasn't trying to run away, she was simply trying to see what the Outside World was like. While exploring, she met a very charming wizard, Silas Everest. She was fascinated by him, as he was from the Outside World, and he was fascinated by her, as she didn't know about local wizarding villages or the best shops from said villages. The two became friends, but after a couple of hours, Moona left him, as she had to make it back to the Tribes so her parents wouldn't get suspicious. When she returned, she Obliviated Elena, and gave her a false memory that she and Moona had hung out near the threes. When Moona's parents asked Elena what they did, she said what the false memory made her believe. Moona continued to do this for more than a year. She wasn't doing it to explore the Outside World. Now, she was doing it to see Silas, whom she had began to crush on. As Moona was the Heir to the Tribes, she was expected to marry Dustin Grant, a tribemember who attended Glenlock: Sacred School for Fine Magic. She didn't like Dustin, as he was a great womanizer, and often cheated on his girlfriends. Moona didn't think he'd make a good husband or a good Chief; but the main reason she didn't like him was because she wanted to marry Silas. When she was twenty-one, she and Silas ''finally ''began to date. She told him all about her origin, and also told him that if their relationship was revealed to the Tribes, they would be severely punished. Their love was so strong that they were willing to expect a severe punishment, rather than never see each other ever again. Eventually, Moona discovered that she was pregnant... with twins. This was bad news, as twins were considered bad luck in the Tribes, and, sooner or later, the Tribes would realize she was in a relationship with Silas. The two made plans to run away, so that they could finally be together. They had a quick marriage, and then eloped to Mount Logan, a mountain in the Yukon. Silas, using his magic, built a cozy cottage on the mountain. Shortly after, Moona gave birth to her twins; a black-haired boy and a blonde girl. The boy was named Logan Jupiter Everest; Logan for the mountain the family lived on, and Jupiter after her is uncle. The girl was named Aurora. Five months later, Jupiter and his girlfriend, Lyrsa, arrived. Moona was thrilled to see her little brother, but he and Lyrsa eventually left to start their fifth year at Geleira Academy of Magic. Gallery Moona.jpg moona-4.jpg moona-5.jpg elara.jpg moona-6.jpg moona-7.jpg|A younger Moona moona-8.jpg moonaa-7.jpg|Moona in typical Sancti Tribal clothes silas.jpg|Moona's husband, Silas.